


she's gone gone gone

by shecouldbeamazing



Series: doctor who drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecouldbeamazing/pseuds/shecouldbeamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was growing used to being without her.<br/>And that scared him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's gone gone gone

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were bored the other day and so we ended up sending each other words to write drabbles about. My word was 'floral'. And this happened.

They say if you say a word often enough it begins to lose its meaning. He supposed, then, that it was the same with people. 

After he lost her, the Doctor couldn't think straight. He thought of Rose Tyler so much, his brain was starting to get the memories of her muddled up. The neurons were retrieving the information so much it was getting corrupted.

She began to get lost in his thoughts. At first it was the simple things: the way she'd laugh or hold his hand. Now, he was starting to forget how her dark eyes looked when they met his and how they set his mind ablaze or how her smile looked when he saw it for the first time. He was forgetting. And he was trying so hard not to. 

Every day remembering her was another day on the beach, another day fending off the waves as it, little by little, took another piece of his sand castle into the water. Rose was a footprint in the sand and the tide was coming in. Every time he thought of her, his hearts ached. 

Every time he looked around the console room, he waited for her to appear, hoping that perhaps he was still asleep and she would come wake him up. Every time he had an adventure, her absence was felt tremendously and yet each time the void became less noticeable. 

He was growing used to being without her. 

And that scared him. 

All he had now were memories of her. And even that was beginning to fade. 

So as he started to regenerate, he cried. 

He would lose her for good now. His feelings would change. The man he used to be would be gone. 

He would always love Rose Tyler. 

But not quite like this. It wouldn't be the same. 

_I don't want to go._

His last thoughts were of Rose. 

-

Nowadays, he's a different man and sometimes he thinks of her. Rarely. And in passing. He can't bring himself to look back on the days when he loved her. It hurt too much. And Rose wouldn't want him to be unhappy. 

But whenever he passes a floral shop and smells the roses, he thinks of her. 

A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet, eh? But there was only ever one Rose for him. 

And she was gone, just like so many others. 

The tide had washed her away. 


End file.
